turkeyidkfandomcom-20200214-history
Finalists
Still In: Animato | Claudine | Dao | Haddassah | Koyal | Maral Eliminated: Nim Nang | Deniz | Kandie | Rosemary | Stella 'Performance' Episodes Episode 1 | Premiere "Black on Black" The episode begins with the girls walking around the streets of Los Angeles, eventually meeting up at Griffith Park, where they run into male model and a judge for this cycle - Erico Nunes. He announces that the girls have a challenge, immediately. The girls have to pair up, with one group with three, and they have two hours to take a perfect selfie that sells themselves, as well as the popular Snapchat app. Their photos will only be viewed for 10 seconds, and the winner will be the one who had the longest lasting impression. As the girls paired up, nobody wanted to be with Rosemary, but Kandie's kind heart got the best of her, and she allowed her into their group. After the two hours are up, Erico reviews the girls photos. He states that Animato and Rosemary stood out the most, however the challenge could only have one winner, and that is Rosemary. She wins a $1,000 shopping spree with a girl of her choice, and first choice of a bed. So, after a plane ride, the girls get to their new home in Boston, which leaves girls less than impressed. Eventually, the girls go to panel. Tyra reviews the prizes: A contract with RED Model Management. A spread and cover in Elle Korea, and a contract with Sephora Cosmetics. She also reviews the photos; a mysterious photoshoot in the woods wearing all black. Some girls, like Animato and Kandie, impressed, but none as much as Dao, who recieves first call out. Meanwhile, some disappoint, such as Claudine and Rosemary. In the end, Deniz and Nim Nang are placed in the bottom two, but Deniz is saved for proving growth since her original cycle, thus sending Nim Nang from Myanmar home. *'First Call-out:' Dao Phoumsavanh *'Bottom 2:' Deniz Gerçek & Nim Nang Chamaranatay *'Eliminated:' Nim Nang Chamaranatay Episode 2 "Pre-Pear Uranus" The episode starts out with a small argument between Stella and Koyal, with Kandie as their mediator. Koyal and Kandie both agree, Koyal should not have to help Stella sacrifice a goat. Almost immediately, a Tyra Mail appears, and the girls instantly know that it is hinting to makeovers. Haddassah tries to explain how she knows what the makeovers will be, but she fails immensely. The girls arrive at a salon, and Tyra announces what the makeovers will be. Deniz quits, who knows why, really. The girls get their new looks, most of which are happy about it. Instead of announcing how she feels of her makeover, Stella tells the audience to "Save the whales." Meanwhile, Koyal is very upset that she has to cut her hair, but has it done anyways. The girls get home and see a Tyra Mail showing a picture that reads "Pre-Pear Uranus". The girls are confused by the message, but at the photoshoot, Il-hong and Erico announce the girls will be symbolizing the planets. The girls then go back to the Top Model house and discuss their photoshoot before getting a Tyra Mail announcing panel. At panel, after going over the prizes, the girls' photos are critiqued. Again, Dao impresses, with Animato close behind, giving them the highest two call outs. Rosemary unimpressed again, however just a little less than Kandie and Stella who were in the bottom two. Kandie, in the end, was eliminated for not being memorable. *'First Call-out:' Dao Phoumsavanh *'Bottom 2:' Kandie Lorson & Stella Bergmark *'Eliminated:' Kandie Lorson Episode 3 "Politically Correct Carrot" At the start of the episode, it shows Dao and Maral, as usual, talking badly about the girls. Most of their conversation lands on Stella, and how she stayed over Kandie the week prior. Later, in a conversation with Claudine, Rosemary tells about her gut-wrenching past, in which Claudine brushes aside and makes jokes about, of which makes Rosemary mad and causes her to yell at Claudine. Afterwards, Rosemary goes to her room, where after getting a hard time from Maral, she yells at her as well, unleashing an argument that erupts throughout the house. After everything calmed down, a Tyra Mail is announced, and the girls are later seen walking into, of all things, a grocery store. Erico is there and tells the girls the challenge; they must pick one item from the store, and sell the product in a commercial. Claudine wins the challenge for being the only one to impress; as she sold her bottle of ketchup. The day later goes on without any Tyra Mail of a photoshoot, which confuses and worries the girls. As some have trouble falling asleep, others cause the trouble, causing irritability around the house. At four in the morning, Il-hong comes into the house and wakes the girls, telling them they have their photoshoot now, which is a natural, black and white beauty shot, saying that models have to be ready for a new job in the blink of an eye. *'First Call-out: '''Dao Phoumsavanh *'Bottom 3: Stella Bergmark, Maral Arshakyan, Rosemary Phoenix *'Eliminated: '''Maral Arshakyan & Rosemary Phoenix Episode 4 '"Thirst For Victory" After Rosemary and Maral's shocking elimination, the girls are left in panel. Tyra begins a speech, congratulating the girls for surviving the difficult first few weeks of the competition. Afterwards, she announces she has a surprise for the girls, they're going overseas to Comoros, in which the girls barely respond. Later, on the plane, the girls question where Comoros is. Il-hong walks out to give the girls English to French dictionaries for them to study, as one of Comoros' official languages is French, and Koyal asks where the Comoros is located, and Il-hong states they'll say when they land. Animato and Claudine, both French speakers, discuss where the Comoros is as the girls study. Animato tells the viewers in the confessional that it is an archepeligic country off the coast of Eastern Africa. Following the girls landing in their new setting, Il-hong announces their first overseas challenge: Go sees! The girls have over three hours to visit three different designers. During the challenge, Haddassah, Dao, and Claudine all run into each other. Literally. In the end, all the girls make it to all the designers. After giving the girls' critiques, Il-hong announces the challenge winner, who is Animato. The girls then make it to their house. They are shown hanging around the pool and getting along, enjoying their day off and loving their new location. The next day, Il-hong and Erico stop by to prep the girls for their next photoshoot, saying that it won't be just them in their photos. In pairs, the girls are assigned an emotion and were told to portray it to their partner. Afterwards, the girls are taken to their photoshoot: portraying different sports on the beach with nude male models. The sports each model was assigned and the male model(s) they were working with is given in the chart below. That night, the girls attended the new panel in Comoros. After reviewing the prizes, judges, and photoshoot theme, critquing begins. Dao, yet again, is highly praised for her photo, as are Claudine and Koyal. In the end, Tyra announces a first in this show - she couldn't decide a First Call Out, and awards both Claudine and Dao with a first call out. She congratulates them both, and announces that Dao has broken a record for the most First Call Outs in one season, as well as consecutively. Haddassah and Stella find themselves in the Bottom Two. Stella's inability to impress for three solid weeks causes her to be sent home. *'First Call-out: '''Claudine Fan & Dao Phoumsavanh *'Bottom 2: 'Haddassah Malachi & Stella Bergmark *'Eliminated: '''Stella Bergmark Call-Out Order : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was eliminated. : The contestant won the reward challenge. : The contestant was part of a collective call-out with another contestant. : The contestant was granted permission back into the competition. *In episode 2, Deniz quit the competition before panel begun. *In episode 4, Claudine and Dao share the first call out together. Makeover Guide